Lost and Found
by StOnE CoLd SaRaH
Summary: An old one I wrote awhile ago. Jeffie and Matt have a fight and Jeff runs into Ravens room and is pulled into Ravens mind.. Molly Holly makes an appearance (of course! Its not a story if it's not RAVEN/MOLLY!)
1. Everyone hurts sometimes, but some more ...

A/N: OoooooOoo. This is the story I've been meaning to put up. I'd like to thank Blond Alicia. Or Alicia Number 2. Whichever I feel like her name should be today... She helped me along.. so if the story gets progressively worst as it goes on, blame her. Raven, Jeffie, and Molly are all owned by Vince and his lawyers. I own a WCW Raven shirt, and a half eaten candy cane. Please don't sue, cuz that's all you'll get. R&R Please! I want to know if I should go on....   
  
  
  
Raven looked over at the younger man with his eyes half-closed.   
"You're going to go bald, you know." he said not taking his eyes off of the newly blued haired youth.   
  
Jeff looked up from where he was intently doing his hair and defiantly said, "Will not! My brother says that all the time, too!' his Southern accent more pronouced then usual.   
  
Raven just nodded and jumped down from where he was perched. "Just because you're, excuse me, ya'll is having brotherly type problems.... you still shouldn't take it out on your poor hair." He went and sat on the other side of where Jeff was playing God with the colors of his hair. Jeff just grunted as he tried to get a knot out of the tangle of newly formed blue hair. "Whatever, man." Jeff said trying to be menacingly, but his green eyes filled with tears as he went back to work.Raven hated seeing people crying, especially grown men, and he patted Jeff on the back. Jeff just nodded to Raven, then went back to his hair.   
  
  
  
Raven knew exactly why Jeff was in near tears at the mere mention of his older brother. As far as Raven could tell, Matt and his girlfriend the gorgeous Lita (or at least in Raven's humble opinion) had been having 'troubles' to say the least. And Jeff was just being his usual noble self and tried to help the damsel in distress. And that in turn, got him in trouble with his brother. So now, Matt wasn't talking and Jeff had ran into the first room he found with lights on, and that had happened to be Ravens. Raven didn't mind the company. He normally roomed with Rhyno, but due to his suspension, the man-beast wasn't around. So if it wasn't for Jeff, Raven would have ended up talking to himself. Besides, he didn't mind Jeff at all. He reminded Raven of a younger him.... on speed. When Jeff was crying himself to sleep, he was a multi-tasking, multi coluring his hair, machine. Jeff had cleaned the entire hotel room-twice. He had made his hair 5 different colors and he had reorganized Ravens sock drawer, twice.   
  
~Fucking crazy kid.~ Raven thought to himself ~I think I'll keep him.~ he smiled.   
  
"You need a woman." Jeff muttered under his breath.   
  
"What ya say rainbow?" Raven said snapping, rather unpleasantly, back to reality. "Say it a little louder, since I'm getting old and all. I think my hearing aid batteries must have died." Raven said, his smile gone.   
  
"I said you need a woman or someone." Jeff said blushing that Raven had heard him.   
  
"I did have a woman." was all Raven would say.   
  
Even though Jeff only had known Raven as a friend for a couple of days, he knew better then to prey furthur. When Raven wanted to talk he would. But until then, he would stay deathly quiet.   
  
  
Everyone in the lockroom room knew about Raven and his little spells. He could go for days without talking to anyone, and then, magically, one day he'd just start talking again. And boy, did he really talk! He would get on everyone's nerves and then, as magically as he started, he would just stop. Which would also get on people's nerves. Jeff always heard 'them' talking. Them being the wrestlers who thought they were better then everyone else. The lockerroom was kinda like high school, everyone was in a different clique. Jeff never tried to stay in one. He had friends in all of them. Him and Essa Rios were tight. Shane O' Mac was good friends with him. He made very few enemies. And if he did have any, he'd settle the score. Or if he could do it, say it was someone like Big Show or something, well, Undertaker had taken a liking to Jeff, so he always had backup. But, even though he had friends everywhere, he knew if he didn't have Matt he'd be like Raven, Kane (well until him and Undertaker made up) Tazz, RVD, and all of them. They were the mifists, the freaks of the wrestlers. They all sat alone, next to no one in the lockerroom, not talking to anyone, just sticking out like sore thumbs. But, Jeff had Matt. Had.   
  
  
He started to cry again. Raven looked over and blinked a couple of times at the younger mans newest flow of tears and felt bad. He lean over and gave him a reassuring hug. Jeff got quieter. Raven took a deep breath and started his story.   
  
"I had a woman. To say 'had' would be wrong. To say loved dearly and would hate to see anything bad ever happen to her, yet to have her never understand it and shun me, would be a tad bit truer. She was beautiful, truly beautiful. Not one of those fake, blond idiots who would giggle at anything. Wait, she is like that. Except she is extremely intelligent and book smart and when she laughs, she lights up the room. One of those beautiful angels God sent down to Earth for sad, lonely men like myself. Somedays I think God sent her to me to drive me insane. Other days I think He did it to keep me sane. Then people question why I became an atheist. Ha. But, that matters not. What matters is my Mona." He stops and Jeff looks up in surprise.   
  
"Molly Holly?! You like.... All right..I could see it... kinda...." Raven nodded solemnly and continued his story. . . 


	2. The Story unfolds

A/N: Wow! I'm so glad ya'll like it! LoL! *happy proud DDP like smile* Well, here is Ravens sap story. Please, feel bad for him... he needs all of our love! LOL! I still own no one. I'd like to own Raven to use for my own *personal* uses... but sadly, until then... Vince and his peeps own everyone. Thats all R&R and buy the new Creed album... Peace *hums My Sacrifice.... mostly just to piss Tracy off*  
  
  
The story so far: Jeff and Matt had a fight. Jeff ends up in Ravens room (sorry no slash... in this story anyway *whistles*) and we are about to learn why Raven is *so* in love with our heroine, Molly Holly (well, she is in my mind!)   
  
  
  
  
"For years, and I mean years, I'd follow her around. Not like a puppy dog or anything. I like to think that I quietly stalked her, and she never suspected a thing. First, Macho Man was the leader of a group she was in as eye candy. Nothing more, nothing less. They didn't let her true qualities show. But, Randy didn't even want me *looking* in her general direction. Word had gotten wind to her that Randy had beaten the living snot out of me for saying a causal 'hi' to her in the middle of a crowded hallway. She heard of it and came to see me. I remember like it was yesterday. She came in like a heavenly angel, dressed all in white and she knocked on my door. 'Come in' I said, thinking it was Sandman or Kidman or someone. She walked straight in. She wasn't a very shy person back then. I remember how I gazed at her beauty with such love, caring and a hint of desire in my eyes. She was mine instantly. After that, she would sneak out and come to my room night after night. We would do nothing but just talk for hours. A couple times she would even snuggle up in my arms. Yeah, it's a little weird to hear me talking so casually about snuggling. But that's all as far as we went for awhile. The first time I got enough guts to kiss her, we were both quiet for a long time. Digesting what had just happened. I loved it. I loved her kiss. I loved her. My mind was set, right there. She tasted like honey and sugar and all those good things. She, on the other hand, seemed generally freaked out and ran away and stopped talking to me completely. No more midnight Rendezvous . I was devastated. And then Randy found out. Boy did he get mad. Cuz you know how 'they' all talk about me now?" Jeff nodded.  
  
  
"Well, the backstage politics were no different then in WCW. Savage more or less came in and threaten to kill me if I was even in the same room as her. I agreed quickly because my brain told me to do so, but my heart fought me. My brain and eyes knew she could never love me. But, my heart and mouth, the same mouth that had tasted her, knew better. I kept my distance. I never looked to long at her. Then I was 'upgraded' sent back to the WWF and soon so did she. I started thinking 'this is your chance! You can do it! Make it all better again!' but during those few times we talked, we said nothing about our past. Bob Holly and I go way back, so I thought I could and should have used that to my advantage. But I never did.   
  
  
Then I met Tori. She and I were never in any sort of sexual relationship. I helped her, she helped me. She wanted to be the first Women's Hardcore Champion and I though she had the potential. Apparently there was some underlying tension between the two of them. Tori and my Mona. Tori would tell me 'oh it's nothing. Don't get so work up over nothing' and then she would turn around and start a fight with Mona. Which got me a little annoyed. Because not only would it get me involved with Mona again, but also I didn't want to see anyone of them hurt. I loved the both of them too much, because I knew that both women were extremely tough and probably wouldn't have stopped fighting until the other drew blood. And I didn't want to be the one with the blood stained hands, like I knew I would've.   
  
  
Then Tori ended up hurting herself, and she took a chance on Tough Enough. I let her go, but once she left, I realized I missed her. This made me sink into a deeper depression then I'm normally in. Mona, though at this time re-christened Molly, had started talking to me again and she seemed generally concerned. This time I wasn't stupid and I did not rush anything. I waited very patiently for her to move the chess piece, so to speak. One normal, typical day, I was feeling extremely depressed and hated the world and wanted flowers to die because they were way too bright to continue on being. Ya know, a typical Friday. And we were the only ones in the hallway, sitting next to each other, basking in the nice silence. Then, she leaned over and kissed me. I swear to you Jeffie, nothing, and I mean NOTHING could have describe this kiss. Modern poets would stutter at the mere thought of it. She is like potato chips, once you have one....yum. She drew back and got all flushed and she seemed to look like she was going to run away. I was not going to let the opportunity get away from me twice in one lifetime.   
  
I grabbed her arm and asked, "And where do you think your going? I let you run out of my life once and there is nothing short of hell opening its gates right below us, that will let me make the same mistake twice. I love you Mona. I really do."   
  
She looked up at me with those big bright emerald eyes and said, "No you don't. You can't This is all wrong!! How can you love me this long? I....I...I've loved you too! I was so scared the first time I ran away from you. And when I turned around and saw you kneeled on the floor in near tears, I wanted to turn around and wipe them away and push back your hair and tell you it was all right. But I just couldn't do it. So I took the cowards way out and told Savage about you so I wouldn't have to deal with my emotions. And now that I've found you again. Now that you've come back into my life, part of me wants to run to Hardcore and Crash and tell them to make it all better, and the other part of me is yelling that I should stay with you again and see what will happen.' " Raven stops and Jeff looks at him expectedly.   
  
'Well, what happens?' Jeff asks almost yelling, then he gets quieter as he realizes all the emotion that has been drained from Raven.   
  
"It's getting late. If you want me to finish my story, you may not be so quick to jump out of bed in the morning." Raven said as he starts to yawn, even with his eyes watered.   
  
"Yeah, well, that's a price I'm willing to take. That is if you're up to it."   
  
"Well, you are the first person I've told my story to in awhile. Well, when I used to get pissed drunk, I think Rhyno heard it at least twice a night, but by that time he could also say it word for word with me. So that does not count." Jeff smiled and nodded.   
  
  
"I got up to Molly not knowing which road to choose in life, correct? Correct. Well, at this time she was crying and I was almost crying. Cuz since I'm a guy and all... I don't cry... Well.... that much... Well... in front of the woman I love. That's more like it. I got down on my knees and said, "I love you. I have and always will. I've waited for you and now I'd like to know, in case I might do the wrong thing and chase you away again. Can I kiss you again?" She nodded and she looked so angelic with the tears flowing down her face like rain drops on a lonely old statue of the Virgin Mary standing in the middle of some forgotten Spanish village. We leaned in to kiss and guess who showed up. Spike Mother Fucking Dudley. I hated him in ECW and my hatred was defiantly growing worst at that particule moment. He rushed in and I will never forget this as long as the three of us will live. He rushed from were he was, a couple feet away, and went up to Molly and asked,   
  
'What are you doing?' and he went on and on about what would you cousins think. What would the lockerroom think. Then he really got me pissed. Then he said, looking straight at me the entire time, "Why would you be hanging around this...this... loser? Don't you know how many peoples lives he's reeked havoc on? He's a freak. Plain and simple. He's someone that can hurt you. He's from the wrong side of, well, the train tracks. He's a nothing. He's scum. He will only bring you down. Come with me. I'll make it better." I had so many insults I could have thrown back at that little twerp. I could've kicked his ass. But, I didn't. I did nothing. I wanted to see what she would do. All this time as he was talking her head was sinking lower and lower. With every insult he threw my way she flinched. But, what did she do? What did she do? She stood up, still not looking me in the face and allowed herself to be lead away. She made her choice. Before she left though. Before she left with her hands in that miserable, no good, bad-mouthing, jerk... she looked back at me with so much hurt in her beautiful eyes, and she mouthed, "I love you." You know. I had been waiting so many years for her to say that back to me, and this is the way it had to be? I'd waited in the shadows, watching. And only coming out to tell her my feelings every 5 years or so... And this is the thanks I got? Well, you know how when Benoit had been in his crossface and I smiled before I tapped out. You know how I love pain? How I strive on it? How it keeps me going? Well, I let her go. I didn't stop her. I knew her true feelings. Ones she shared with me. And instead of making the pain lessen, I let it be. I let the pain grow into a festering black hole of disbare. I enjoy the pain. Not because she broke my heart again. I enjoy it because I know that deep down, that one day, she'll come back to me. All because she said those 3 simple words I had been waiting forever to hear, I....Love....You...."   
  
He finished his story and told Jeff he was going to take a nice, long shower and then go to bed. Jeff said Goodnight, all the while the little hamster wheel working overtime in his head. . . 


	3. Molly talks!

A/N LoL! I love Tracy *hugs Tracy* Go read her 'so-called' 'final' part of the Cheaters Get Caught trilogy.... *plug* LOL! Anyway... This lil chapter (since ya all seem to like it so much!) is Mollys little thoughts. If it wasn't for Raven, I'd totally believe in Molly/Jeff fics... so in all my stories, Molly and Jeffie are good friends. I own no one. One day I will own Raven and Felicia will own Jeff. Until then, Vince and his lawyers own all characters. STAND BACK! Woosh! Shane is Hurricane (of course) and I think that's the only thing I have to explain. Peace for now! R&R please!  
  
  
  
  
  
Jeff Hardy comes walking into my dressing room as I'm watching 'him' on the tv. Him, being Raven. Now that's just a fucked up thing, right there. Me and Raven. I wonder somedays what could have happened if we, as a couple 'we', ever happened.   
  
  
"So I hear you have a new friend, huh Jeffie?" I ask as I ruffle his hair like I always do.   
  
"Yeah. I've heard his version. I'd like to hear yours." He asked politely and sat down, like an obedient puppy.   
  
  
"There's not much *too* say. You know I really like my dressing room," I say trying to get off track.   
  
"Well, really mine and Shane's. I like Shane. He's very sweet and nice kid. But, that man on the TV is just that, a man." I point as Raven is shown on the television.   
  
"He's no boy. And a good looking man at that. With his hair in those cute, little, tight braids and his nicely chiseled body." I watch as he goes running by, his dress and hair move in the momentum. He turns around to yell at Lance Storm and one of his many tattoos is right there on his back. A giant gravestone, that takes up his entire back.   
  
  
"I was with him when he got that one." I say as I point out the gravestone to Jeff. "Him and Tommy Dreamer where in the same town at the same time. Normally that usually results in one, or both of them, ending up in trouble with the law..... But that night ended with the three of us at a tattoo pallor. Raven and Tommy were (as was the norm) totally pissed drunk, and I was their driver. Me, young, naive, and innocent Molly. Well, at that time Nora. Well, really, Miss Madness. Geez no wonder Shane Helms gave me a job. Between the two of us, we must have at least 50 alias... Anyway, at the time, it was Nora. I had been just driving around, when Raven yelled stop and before I could even attempt to park... he had jumped out of the car. And Tommy soon followed. I cursed the two of them, and found a place to park. When I found the two of them, they were oogling the pictures of tattoos in the window. Some guys can stare at Playboys for hours. Those two get turned on by Tattoo Monthly. It's pretty sad to see two grown men, drooling at pictures of big, scary rednecks and their tattoos. No disrespect to the Undertaker, but ...yeah.... Anyway, Raven had found that big gravestone thingy and he pointed to that one and then a smaller little baby butterfly under it. He then grabbed my hand and started rubbing the butterfly with it. Listening to a drunk Raven going on and on about how much he loves you is always a very odd thing to hear.   
  
'Look Nora! I can just imagine how good you'd look with one around your belly button. Or we could piece your belly button. Then everything I kiss your belly, you'll think of me and butterflies!' He was very cute looking as he was saying all of this. Even though none of it made NO sense at all... He never kissed me before, at that time at least. And I tried very hard not to laugh, but he was kinda begging me with his puppy dog eyes.... So... I couldn't help it... Here look.." I lift my superhero top up and showed Jeff my stomach. Around my belly button is 6 or 7 little butterflies.   
  
"Yeah, it's kinda hard to say no to someone so cute, like him."   
  
  
Jeff can only nod, "Yeah I once got a large tattoo too, because of a hot girl. I understand. So I guess you still love Raven, huh?"  
  
  
I stopped playing with my butterflies and looked up at Jeff. "I do... but I don't know, if he could ever forgive me for all that I did. I mean, I practically broke his heart.... Twice, if my memory serves correctly.... He could never forgive me! It's not in his nature."   
  
  
Jeff shakes his head no, "Yes it is. He's just as madly in love with you as you said you are with him. If you love him so much, tell him. And don't hide behind anyone. No more hiding behind the Mucho Mans or Spike Dudleys of the world! Raven even had the weird notion that you and 'Hurri-senses' Boy over there were 'together'. I laughed really loudly and told him, that Shane is a happily married father of 2."   
  
  
I bit my bottom lip, which is something I seem to do when I'm deep in thought, and comment "You sure have been talking a lot to him, I see.... I guess ya'll is right..."   
  
Someone knocked on the door and yelled it was almost time for Mighty Molly to go on and save Shane. I put on my tiara and hug and thank Jeff. Jeff looked very happy because he seems to think that I'll make the correct choice.   
  
If only I had as much faith in myself, as Jeff does. . . 


	4. This is the end, muh friends

A/N: Well, I've finished this happy little fic. I feel all warm and good inside. The place that I'm mentioning is the Meadowlands (I will not refer to it as it's corporate name. This is a place of my childhood dreams and I'm not going to kill them by referring to it as the 'other name') 'One Last Breath' and 'Stand Here With Me' are Creed songs. Mark Tremonti = Guitar God. Please buy this cd... It's pretty good, even with the occasional egotistical ramblings... Speaking of that. Please don't sue me: Scott Stapp and the rest of his Creed-lings. Vince -the man who could own me, yet Ric Flair can beat- McMahon. I own none of these characters or songs. If I did (the character part) I would reek havoc, and have a helluva time doing it! I told Alicia (#2) that I would do this. I would like to thank Mr. Van Der Heys class for giving me the opportunity for me to write this... *glares* Happy!? Oh and the time we're talking about in the story is around 11-6-01 ... When Tracy and I went to the Smackdown... So don't be surprised to see me mention my happy little sign... A lot... LoL... That's it (finally) Peace and lollipops!   
  
~ means thoughts.   
  
And the French words are clearly translated for your enjoyment.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Raven stood up from where he was sitting alone in the back corner of the locker room and walked out. He looked around and opened a door that clearly stated 'Do Not Enter.' He smiled to himself and pushed the door open.  
  
He slowly walked up the long and winding staircase, until he got to the top. He slowly opened the door and felt the cool air push against his face. He felt his hair get blown back by the cool autumn air. He walked out of the doorway and slowly maneuvered himself around the pipes that were coming out of the ground, until he was at the edge of the building. He hopped up and flopped himself down so that his feet were dangling over the edge.   
  
  
~~Please come now I think I'm falling  
I'm holding on to all I think is safe  
It seems I found the road to nowhere  
And I'm trying to escape  
I yelled back when I heard thunder  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say  
  
Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down~~  
  
  
He hummed along with the Creed CD blasting in his ears. He swung his feet back and forth as he was sitting on the edge looking down and pondering his existence.  
  
  
~If I killed myself right now, who would care?~ he pondered to himself as he pushed the repeat button on his cd player so that the song would go on for an eternally, unlike his earthly body.   
  
~No one would that's who!~ he felt tears start to fall silently out of his eyes. He lowered his head. That was an unbreakable habit he had since childhood, to hide his feelings. He was taught at a young age to never show emotion. He solemn mood suddenly turned to rage as he relived some of his childhood torments and his later strained relationships as an adult.  
  
~Goddamned bastards! I hate them all, but its not really their fault. It's mine. Just like my father used to say. It's me. It's my fault. Me! Me!~ At the last angry 'Me!' he pushed all of his body up with his hands so that he was swaying in the wind. If he wanted too, he could just let go and fall and everything would be dark and quiet. Ever so quiet. No more pain.   
  
  
Molly Holly had followed him. She didn't know why she did. ~Damnit! Why do I care so much about him anyway?! I had Spike and he loved me. And now I have Hurricane. Not as in have, as in 'boyfriend' have...but he's still there. Why? What is it that keep me coming back to him? To someone so different. So dangerous.~ Molly sighed as she opened the door to the roof.  
  
~And who in their right mind would come up on top of a building on such a wind...~ She stopped in mid thought as she saw him looking like he was going to jump. And she instinctively ran up and grabbed him and pulled him back.  
  
  
  
Raven was about to jump and fall and let the blinding light go out, when he felt himself be pulled back. He blinked and took the ear piece out of his ear and looked under him. He smiled warmly.   
  
"Fancy meeting you here!" he attempted to stand up and realized that the love of his life, Molly Holly, had her arms wrapped around his stomach. He shrugged and laid back down on top of her. "If you're not too careful, I might get used to this..."   
  
He heard her groan and then she let go. "Get off of me this instance!" She yelled. Except that Ravens back was covering her mouth, so it sounded like "Ummpf MMpf Now!" Raven jumped up and said,   
  
"Anything for the lovely lady..." and he leaned down to pick her up off the ground. She looked at his hand for a couple of seconds before grabbing it and pulling herself up. She instinctively hugged him. Raven was a little startled, but didn't say anything and rather enjoyed the feel of her body against his. Then she let go and smacked him in the arm. Hard. "Don't you ever and I mean by golly, EVER! Scare me like that again! You almost gave me a heart attack! God!" Raven silently nodded and bit his lip. He pet her on the shoulder.   
  
"Sorry." Molly's face got red as she got increasingly annoyed at him. "Sorry? Sorry!? That's all you have to say? You almost kill yourself and, in the process, almost kill me, and all you can say is sor--" She is cut off by Raven putting a hand to her mouth. She stops and tries to control her anger because she wants to hear what he's going to say.   
  
"You are very cute when your pissed off..." She let out an exasperated sigh and threw her hands up in the air. Raven just grinned wider. She shot him a glare that said, in no uncertain terms, to 'shut the hell up.'  
  
  
"Seriously, why Raven?" she asked, leading him by the hand to go sit on some concrete slabs. Far away from the edge of the building.   
  
"I was thinking," he said, looking away from her. She held on to his fingers. "And what were you thinking about?" she asked, petting his hand. He sighed and then turned to look at Molly, with a hint of tears in his eyes,   
  
"About life. About how if I ended mine, that no one would give two flying fucks about my death." Molly gasped.   
  
"That's not true! Tazz would be heartbroken! Tommy Dreamer wouldn't have a wonderful friend anymore! And I...I...I... I wouldn't have you." Raven looked at her and asked, "So, Tazz's little heart would be broken, Tommy wouldn't have a drinking buddy anymore...and .... where does that leave you?"   
  
Molly turns her head so she's not facing him anymore. "No, no, no. Look at me, my enchanting love. Tell me. And tell me truthfully. No more lies." Raven watch intently as her body heaved. "That would leave me...in shambles. The first man I ever *really* loved would be gone and I'd never have another chance of loving him again." She turned and looked at him and Raven lightly used his thumb to take her tears of her face. He then placed the fingers that have her tears on them to his lips and kiss them. "Thank you. That means a lot..." She smiled and he positioned himself so that his head was leaning on her shoulder. They sat like that for a while looking up at the moon and stars.   
  
  
Raven was the first to break the silence. "What are *you* thinking about? We've already dwelled into the deep despair of my mind... What about you?" She smiled and took his hand.   
  
"Just the first time I remember seeing you. I had to go the supermarket for something and there you were. Dressed all in black. Wet hair covering your face. And you were staring at the lobster tank. When I walked by, you turned around and I guess you had know me from some of my matches or something. And you went into this big tirade about lobsters. Ummm, I think it went something like, 'Ya know," Molly tries to mimic Ravens New Jersey accent.   
  
"Lobsters are really smarter then people give them credit for. Not only are they extremely smart, they also have great survival skills. Even though these crustaceans here in the tank we not so lucky...they're ancestors have been around since the dinosaurs. They've survived people, wars, motorboats, everything. And even now, these lobsters are trying to fight for their lives.   
  
You can see a lot of human qualities in something so small and trivial as a lobster. Look, see. Some have given up and are on the bottom of the tank, lifeless. And then there is the others who are fighting and moving and trying to escape by any means necessary. They are stepping on others to get out of the tank. They may think that they are smart, these fighting lobsters, these 'alive' lobsters. But really, the lively fighting ones are the ones that people pick out first to eat. And the other 'dead' ones would be picked last... So they would have a longer time to be alive. Those are the truly smart ones. They lie in wait. They think ahead. You can find many parallels between lobsters and human existence. I think I'm more like the so-called dead lobster. Lying in wait. Not drawing attention to myself. Silently waiting." Molly stops and then smiles.   
  
"And you still don't make anymore sense 6 or 7 years later!"  
  
Raven looks at her and smiles "And that's why you love me! But, I really remember this little trip to the supermarket. I remember I had heard you and someone talking about how you needed more milk...so I took a chance and went to that store. Hoping that you would be there. And I was correct. Interesting that is one of your earliest memories of me. Oh, and I also went to that store because the girl behind the counter was hot."  
  
Molly playfully smacked him. "Golly. That sure is nice to be telling your girlfriend!" Raven was about to comment on that last part when Hurricane Helms burst onto the roof.   
  
"There you two are! Geez! Com'on our part is almost on! Vince'll kill us if we're not there!" Raven sighed and made a mental note to ask Molly about the whole 'girlfriend' comment later. He reached down and gave a hand to Molly and helped her up. Molly hugged him one more time and whispered into his ear "If you ever try to that again... I will kill you myself... You won't have to worry about suicide..." And then she went off with Hurricane down the stairs.   
  
  
  
Raven stayed on the roof for a couple more minutes. He found his cd player in his pocket and put the earplugs to his ears.   
  
  
~All those memories we share  
I will cherish every one of them  
The truth of it is there's a right way to live  
And you showed me  
So now you live on in the words of a song  
You're a melody  
  
You stand here with me now~  
  
  
He smiled to himself and took the headphones off. He threw the cd player over the ledge of the building and he walked to the door. He looked once more at the edge forlornly and then the mental image of Molly hit him, and he opened the door and went down the stairs to get ready.   
  
  
The Dudley's beat the APA to keep their WCW gold and Raven was ready. He came out with the rest of the Alliance and stood so that he was near the Hurricane and Molly. ~Excuse me... 'Mighty' Molly~   
  
Austin was doing his usual 'Hey-I'm-One-Crazy-Mother-Fucker' which annoyed Raven to no end. And the fact that Raven still hadn't forgiven Austin for hurting his ankle further after Kurt the Olympic Crybaby had. Raven still hadn't forgotten that. He was trying to nap while standing up as Austin went on and on... He leaned back and looked around the arena and started to read the fan signs as Austin started messing with little Chavo. ~OoO! A sparkly 'What' sign.That's pretty cool. What the hell?~ He squinted a little as he read ~Raven: Terri's not KOSHER I am! .... Woah... Obsess much? Not like I'm any better...~ he said as he looked over at Molly,   
  
~And she's finally mine!~   
  
  
At this point in time, Stone Cold had put his annoying and superficial question to Hurricane Helms. This involved the raving lunatic to get increasingly close to the Hurricane and Mighty Molly. Raven protectively stood closer to Molly.   
  
"What? What! I said What! Look at my watch Hurricane! Do you trust me?!" Hurricane nodded. Raven gave the guy credit where credit was due...if that was him up there he'd be sweating bullets and not moving. Lying in wait like the lobsters. "What! I said What! Then do you trust me? Do you trust Stone Cold Steve Austin, What!" Hurricane nodded again. "Well, then What does my watch say!" Hurricane moved closer to look at the watch and Austin moved it quickly back. They glared for a while and then Austin moved along to pick on someone else. Molly leaned over to whisper a thanks to Raven and Shane nodded. Raven just shrugged and muttered "T'was nothing."   
  
  
While all this was going on, Tazz had gotten into the ring and the New Jersey audience was firmly behind him. Austin snapped and started kicking andn beating Tazz. No one in the Alliance moved. Raven was the first to get so disgusted that he had to leave the ring. Soon, the rest of the Alliance followed him and walked out of the ring. Raven was so annoyed that he didn't even look back at the poor fan with the Kosher sign.   
  
  
When they got to the back Raven swooped Molly up into his arms. 'So ... this whole girlfriend thing?" He looked at her resting in his arms and she gazed up at him. "You're not going to take that back, right?"   
  
"Never! I might have made some mistakes in the past, but I swear to you, I will never do that again. It took me many years, but I've finally realized where I belong. And that's with you."  
  
Raven looked at her and said, "Mon amour. Ma vie. La raison même pour que je vive. Je volonté vous ai aimé hier. Je vous aime aujourd'hui. Et je vous aimerai pour toujours, plus alors vous pourrais jamais réaliser! // My love. My life. The very reason for me to live. I will loved you yesterday. I love you today. And I will love you forever, more then you could ever realize!"   
  
And with that being said, they walked together like that, with Molly being carried by Raven, into the back.   
  
  
  
Hurricane and Jeff Hardy were watching from the sidelines.   
  
"You know, Jeffie...." The Hurricane drawled to his friend. Jeff looked up from where he was watching his new friend and Molly. "This whole 'being a good person' thing. Works. Maybe you and Matt should see if you two can get back together..."   
  
And for the first time in many weeks, Jeff did not tear up at the mention of his older brother. He just nodded and he and Shane left to go find Matt's dressing room. 


End file.
